


In brightest day, in blackest night

by fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen), valela



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: челлендж [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Batlantern - Freeform, Batlantern in New-52 is a very nice relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, craft, installation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela
Summary: A small installation. Green Lantern and Batman.Инсталляция «In brightest day, in blackest night». Зеленый фонарь и Бэтмен.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866490
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	In brightest day, in blackest night

  



End file.
